Inevitable Love
by Butterfly Knot
Summary: It has been six months since Kaitou KID's disappearance, and Shinichi couldn't get his head wrapped around that awkward heist… Shinichi birthday fic. KaiShin / ShinKai
1. The Final Heist

**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan & Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho.

**Ships:** Kuroba Kaito x Kudou Shinichi (possibly reversible?)

**Genre:** fluff, humour, romance

**Words: **968

**Summary:** It has been six months since Kaitou KID's disappearance, and Shinichi couldn't get his head wrapped around that awkward heist…

* * *

**Inevitable Love**

**Chapter 1: The Final Heist**

Edogawa Conan, who was shrank into a grade schooler from high school detective Kudou Shinichi because of circumstances that all _Detective Conan_ fan should know already, was now trying to glare holes through the white-clad self-proclaimed _gentleman_ phantom thief in front of him.

It was none other than Kaitou KID's fancy heist that took place here tonight, except he had no idea what exactly was in the thief's mind. First of all, Kaitou KID took Conan's _glasses_ out of all things he could have stolen from the museum's exotic jewelry collection. Then, KID had knocked out every single heist participant with sleeping gas and had kidnapped him to the museum's rooftop. Now, KID was kneeling in front of him with a weird cheeky grin that Conan wanted to do nothing but kick a soccer ball at it.

KID's grin widened.

Conan twitched and reached down for his belt.

"Whoa, wait a sec, Tantei-kun! Hold your horses!" The thief immediately panicked and grabbed hold of the detective's arms before he could strike him.

"What the heck do you want, KID? Give my glasses back!" Conan snarled as he tried to wrestle his arms out of the thief's grasp but failed.

"Well… There's something that has been bothering me. Since you're such a famous and intelligent detective, I thought I'd seek your expertise," said KID as he released Conan's arms.

Azure eyes rolled in mocked surprise and curiosity. "The _infamous_ phantom thief Kaitou KID had to seek _my_ expertise?!"

Amethyst eyes narrowed at the insulting tone but chose not to comment. "Hmm… how should I put it? There's a certain individual who I've had my eyes on for quite a while, but that person has been too _oblivious_ to get the hint. What should I do, _Meitantei_~?"

"What…? Can't you just be upfront and tell her _'I like you'_?"

KID blinked. "...wait, can you repeat that?"

"Just say, _'I like you'_, simple as that." Right after he repeated his words, for a split second there Conan thought KID was staring at him stunned as if he had grown a third eye. "KID?"

"Uh, excuse me." The thief cleared his throat briefly, and right after that he closed his gloved hands around Conan's. "I _like_ you."

"Yup, it's that simple."

"No, I meant, I _like_ you!"

"Yup, like I said, it's that simple. Aren't you Kaitou KID?! How could you not know how to do something as simple as that?" Conan emphasized with a raised and confused eyebrow.

"…oh forget it." KID released a deep melancholic sigh as he released Conan's hands and stood up. "Alright, thanks for your advice Tantei-kun. I think I should take my leave now."

"KID!" Just as KID turned around, Conan spoke up with an inquiring tone. "When are you gonna return the _Tearless Goddess_ emerald that you stole last week?"

"Good question. I wonder?" The white-clad phantom thief bowed in his usual elegant manner and brought his mantle towards his chest. "Farewell, Meitantei. Don't be so reckless all the time!" In a puff of smoke, KID disappeared and left no trace of himself on the rooftop.

"Che." Conan cursed as he habitually brought his hand towards the bridge of his nose, and was mildly surprised that he ended up touching himself instead. "That stupid blasted thief, why did he steal my glasses?!"

The short detective continued to search around the rooftop be didn't find anyone hiding. Decided that he'd be better off going back to the detective agency to rest instead of loitering around, he headed towards the stairwell out of the rooftop, half wondering what the thief's true intention of the night was.

* * *

Kaitou KID watched the not-child detective left the rooftop from a few buildings away and brought his binoculars down. He smiled bitterly as he looked at his acquisition of the night, checked that it was turned off so that his whereabouts wouldn't be exposed, and made it disappear at the flick of his fingers. He already expected the outcome of the night to be unsuccessful – the detective was interested in nothing but solving mysteries and riddles, and dedicated all of his spare time fighting crimes and kicking murderers' butt. Hell would probably freeze over for the righteous detective to have romantic interest in a criminal like himself.

Sometimes he wondered why he'd fall for this particular detective. Back then, he thought all detectives would be annoying and nosy just like his classmate Hakuba Saguru, and because of the nature of his night job, he thought he'd never befriend one, let alone fall for one. Yet here he is, making a confession to the detective, and the funniest part was that the oblivious detective himself didn't even _realize_ that he was being confessed to. He couldn't decide if this was worse than getting an outright rejection. He supposed he wasn't being extremely straightforward either, but still – oh well, at least he got to hear the detective said "I like you" despite the detective never meant it…

The vibration of his cell phone interrupted his train of thought. KID quickly pulled off his white disguise, changed back to Kuroba Kaito's usual dark coloured casual wear, and picked up the call.

"_Bocchama?" _

"Yes Jii-chan?"

"_Oku-sama and I have got everything ready. Would you be able to meet us over there in about two hours?" _

"Sure, see you two then." Kaito released a nervous sigh as he put his cell phone away, and pulled out an emerald. Under the dim moonlight, a blurred crimson glow could be seen in its center. It disappeared again at a quick snap of his fingers.

"All right, this is it. Wish me luck, Meitantei." The teenaged magician silently mouthed the words as he put the detective's glasses on, and left on his way to join his mom and assistant.

_TBC._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/alert-ed/reviewed my other stories, as well as everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^o^

**~~~~~~~~~ *\^o^*\ *\^o^/* /*^o^/* Happy Birthday Shinichi/Conan~! */^o^*/ *\^o^/* *\^o^*\ ~~~~~~~~~~**

I actually haven't made up my mind as to whether this fic should be KaiShin or ShinKai yet. Feel free to review and chip in your two cents! =3

Title adapted from _GARNET CROW_'s _Koi Suru Koto Shika Dekinai Mitai ni_; actual translation is something like _It Seems We'd Have to be in Love_ but since it's too wordy so I changed it to Inevitable Love lol.

The confession idea at the beginning of the chapter was based off a list of oblivious guys my friend and I saw online somewhere. If you have seen it you'd probably recognize it XD

The summary applies to chapter 2 and onward. *back to studying*


	2. An Awkward Day

**Ship: **KaiShin or ShinKai (to be determined)

**Words: **910

**A/N: **In this story, Kaito knows that Shinichi = Conan but Shinichi doesn't know who KID's real identity is, nor does Shinichi knows that KID knew who Conan's real identity was.

* * *

**Inevitable Love**

**Chapter 2: An Awkward Day**

Today was _weird_.

Kudou Shinichi crocked his head as he contemplated over his day. He had spent most of the day during school reading the newspaper so he had pretty much ignored everything else that was happening around him, but it seemed everyone was having lots of fun. It wasn't until lunch break when Mouri Ran came over to ask if he'd like to join the class's April Fool's Day group game, which he realized what day it was. He declined her invitation and continued with reading his paper.

Speaking of which, it has already been one year ever since the Black Star heist, eh? And a certain white-clad thief hasn't shown head or tail ever since six months ago either, despite all the provocative challenges that Suzuki Jirokichi had posted on the paper (someone has got way too much money to burn). Shinichi couldn't help but chuckle over the ridiculous one on the paper right now that dared to claim how Kaitou KID was too chicken to take on the old gentleman's challenges anymore. Shinichi was pretty certain that hell would freeze over if that ever happened.

To be honest, he really missed the battle of wits he had with the phantom thief. He wasn't entirely sure why, but KID had always treated _Edogawa Conan_ as someone on an equal caliber as him. He could tell that KID never held back in his heists and because of that, he could temporarily forget the fact that he was stuck in an elementary-aged child's body and gave his all during those heists. He was looking forward to attending those heists as Kudou Shinichi rather than Edogawa Conan and perhaps present himself as a brand new challenge to the elusive thief, yet…

Shinichi wondered if this is just another of one of Kaitou KID's hiatus, since after all the thief did disappear unannounced for seven years before, or if this is an actual permanent resignation from his extravagant stage. He still couldn't get his head wrapped around that awkward heist six month ago, in which KID had stolen Conan's glasses. Now thats he thought of it, KID also never returned the _Tearless Goddess_… could that actually be the jewel that the thief had been targeting for? If that's true, then that would explain why said jewel remained stolen.

Or perhaps KID had decided to quit being a phantom thief because he had found the love of his life. Didn't KID asked him for advices on how to confess to someone who was too oblivious to get the hint? If that's what happened, then it would probably be for the best for both of them that KID stopped his criminal activities. Although it'd be a bit lonely to lose a great rival such as KID, he supposed that's just how life works.

The teen's train of thought was interrupted by the ring of the school bell that indicated the end of the school day. Tugging his thoughts about the phantom thief aside, he packed up his belongings and threw the newspaper into the recycle bin on his way out as there wasn't anything interesting to read on it. He ended up not paying any attention to class today, but fortunately it didn't bother his teachers much since he still managed to ace every single test and exam after his return to _normal_ high school life three months ago.

When he got to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, the officers in Division One all looked really _weird _and awkward, as if they were bored out of their minds. Apparently they haven't had a single case whatsoever so they have opted to reorganize their old files and clean up their office area. Without further ado, Megure-keibu shoved him out of the dusty office and told him to go home and take a break. Well, he supposed he could make do without solving any cases or interacting with any dead bodies today. Just as he stepped out of the police station, wondering about how he could kill the rest of his afternoon–

"Kudou-san, please accept this!"

–he was interrupted by a girl with long dark brown hair, who shoved a sky-blue coloured paper bag into his hands without any other words. The girl's face was half-covered by her bangs, and she was wearing an ordinary pair of blue jeans with light green dress shirt. Before he could say anything else, said girl already turned around and fled. All these happened within five seconds. Raising a confused eyebrow, he peered into the bag and found a bag of specialty Blue Mountain coffee beans, his personal favourite. He was pretty certain that he never told anyone what his favourite was, though it probably isn't a secret to those who are close to him.

A white envelope addressed to Kudou Shinichi was taped onto the coffee beans' packaging. He sat down on a nearby bench to thoroughly check through the bag, and found nothing but quality coffee beans. Inside the envelope, there was a pale yellow card with a three-leaved clover taped at the bottom right of the card. On the card, it read, "Dear Kudou-san, I really admire your detective skills. Would you be willing to take me in as your apprentice? _-Toibaku Roka_" Underneath the message, there was also a phone number, which he had no doubt belonged to the girl who shoved this bag to him.

And here he thought his day couldn't get any _weirder_.

_TBC._

* * *

**Afterword: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Big thanks to everyone who fav-ed/alert-ed/reviewed my other stories, as well as everyone who put me on their author fav/alert list! ^o^

**~~~~~~~~~ *\^o^*\ *\^o^/* /*^o^/* Happy Canada Day, eh~? */^o^*/ *\^o^/* *\^o^*\ ~~~~~~~~~~**

Did I ever mentioned that I really liked Seto Mizuki (the maid that KID disguised as), by the way? That's actually a main reason why I decided to write this fic XDDDDD

And I totally just made that name up. It likely doesn't exist in Japanese… =P

I probably won't be able to update again until the end of July since I got an exam coming up, so see you all again after then!


End file.
